Five Stages of Death
by HoloHoro
Summary: Hidamari Apartments enters a new year of school! Everything is changing! Priorities shift as social expectations present themselves. New tenants! But one incident clouds Yuno's judgement... What repercussions will this have on them all?
1. Prologue

"Prologue: Five Stages of Death"

_There exists a model for examining one's psyche when they are coping with death. It is named the Kubler-Ross model, credited after its founders. These stages are Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance… _

_ Perhaps I'm approaching this wrong._

_Let's say that your ability to think and your emotions are locked inside a box with no key. They run rampant and affect and destroy everything else in the box. You have no idea what they look like, what they want and what they are doing. You are blamed for everything they do._

_ You are isolated._

_ You are alone._

_ You receive the negative emotions unconditionally._

_ You are denied access to assess the situation rationally._

_ And say, one day, by chance, you meet someone who claims to have the key to the box. What is your reaction? Do you believe them unconditionally? Do you believe them after interrogating them? Do you shun them completely?_

_ There is no right answer to any of these questions, these scenarios…_

_Only right methods of coping with your decisions._

_ It's a little bit like A Choose Your Own Adventure._

_ I chose one too many wrong turns and now…_

_ Well, I guess I'm last…_

"Yunochi! It's the first day back! You're going to be late!" that is the vibrant voice that wakes me up every morning. Like an alarm clock, almost the exact same time every day. And no, it's not time for school. It's time for me to let my dorm neighbour Miyako into my room so she can eat my dwindling food supply.

I only recently found my life's calling; I want to be an artist. I came to Hidamari apartments, my current location, as a freshman last year so I could attend Yamabuki Art School. I'll admit it; I love this place; it's my home away from home. And as they say, it's the people that make a house a home.

Take for example my living alarm clock. Miyako is a hyper-energetic bundle of insanity. She pulls outrageous stunts, such as sleeping on top of the apartment roofs and sneaking into my room when I'm at school and pinching my food. Notoriously poor and highly inappropriate at times she has somehow found her way into my heart and I regard her as my best friend. She lives next door to me in room 202. I'm a stone-throw away in room 201.

Hidamari apartments have in total six rooms and two floors with three rooms on each floor. Only four of them are occupied currently, two on the top floor and two on the bottom. It's been like this for some time. The landlady told Sae that it's been about three years since she could buy expensive alcohol… but the reason why has so far eluded me.

If there are four people living in Hidamari apartments and two live on the top floor, that leaves two on the bottom floor. The people that live there are our seniors, Sae and Hiro, whom are entering their last year at school. Hiro is a motherly figure that can create delicious meals and Sae is a talented romance novelist and a sort of detective. However, they both have hang-ups that Miyako likes to joke about. She can be insensitive at times… Can you believe she tried to flip my eggs one morning when she was cooking? **The nerve of that girl** – sometimes she goes too far – I mean who in their right mind flips their eggs let alone someone else's – its board lining insanity-just thinking about it now makes me so angry I just…. I just…

Phew… settle down…

Since moving here, I've adapted a very nice routine: I'm woken up by my food thief. I put my bed out to air; keep it smelling rosy for tonight. I have breakfast with my best friend. Go to school and learn from my sexually provocative home room teacher. I meet my fellow Hidamari dorm-mates, Sae and Hiro and have lunch with them. Get forced into shenanigans by Miyako and draw a lot. Return to the apartment and spend time in Hiro's room as she cooks a delicious meal that we all enjoy. Finally, I return home and have a bath before going to bed.

Some would criticise me for not living my life right. Others would praise me. My mum and dad would always tell me that a healthy routine is resemblant of a healthy state of mind and body. Whatever the reason, I was feeling great and loving life!

"Yunochi! Let me in! We have to go to _school_!" I can hear her whining now, her voice is stressing. It must be torturous for her being unable to raid my pantry when she can hear me ruffling the duna inside. I made each step from my bed towards the door as arduous as possible. Every thud of my footsteps corresponded with a rumbling noise of her stomach on the other side of the door.

Her smiling, goofy face greets me when I open the door.

"Ah, Yuno! Mornin'! It's not really time to go to school. Can we have breakfast at yours?" Knew it. Well, it's the usual. I examined her hands; empty. Typical.

"Ah, good morning Miyako! Sure, why not? Just let air my mattress." I smiled at the good omen brought to me in the form of a lecherous friend. I allowed a miniscule amount of room to gesture her in and she raced inside, squeezing her body to the depth of a tack head. I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm this earlier in the morning.

I closed the door and turned to find the girl already seated at my tea-table grinning goofily at me. Her shoulder length blonde hair matched her personality, a true firework. She was the life of any party. And honestly – I'm a little jealous. She has a great body to boot! S-she might find l-love before me too…! Oh, it's too embarrassing to think about… I think my face is going red…!

A-anyway, I pulled my mattress off my bed and placed it over the small balcony rail at the back of my apartment to air for the day. Miya (my pet name for Miyako, like how she calls me 'Yunochi') helped me heave it out and through the tiny gap in the sliding glass doors. Mission complete!

"_Yunochi, _I'm _hungry_." She was practically begging for food on completion of my menial daily task. I couldn't help but smile at her casual approach to stealing my food. I peaked in my pantry and found some nice Indian rolls we bought the day before yesterday. Miya got some too, but there's no doubt in my mind they didn't even make it back to her room.

I took the rolls to the tea table and placed them down before going back to the pantry for a knife and spread. After acquiring the sort after extras I turned to see Miya devour all but one of the five rolls I had just placed. She was about to continue her almost absorption-like consumption of the baked goods until I called for her to stop.

"Miya! It's not nice for you to eat _all_ of someone else's breakfast…" I reprimanded the girl in a delicate way that made it seem like a request. Luckily for my stomach, she halted and placed the roll down.

"Ok! How about a barbeque at mine after! I'll start now!" she accepted then flung at me a question that could only be responded to with "no". I took some time to think of a way to dull that response and caught her just before she left my room.

"Miya, It's too early for a barbeque and school is starting soon _and_ you're _still_ in your pyjamas. Maybe when it's not the first day back we can have one, ok?"

"Hmm. Ok. I'm going to leave if you aren't going to give me any of that. I'll see if Sae and Hiro are up yet. Cya!" There she goes. By "see if Sae and Hiro are up" she means "see if I can pillage some food from them too'. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm and easily determined motives.

As funny as it sounds, she's going to need all the food she can get to be able to make it through the first day back…

The clock on the wall said I have an hour left until school starts. Better hurry up. I dressed up in my uniform, slowly finished my roll at intervals between menial tasks, packed my bag and waited outside of my room on the balcony for Miyako. I didn't see her come back up and I couldn't hear her in her room. Maybe she was still downstairs?

I trod downstairs, all ready to go to school. The red blazer I wore needed small adjustments constantly. It kept sliding out of position, like it was too big or something. My mum and dad sent it to me before the trimester started… Did they get a size too big…!

…Extra small…

…But I was an extra small last year…

…Had I…

…Shrunk…?

A cloud of gloom suddenly dawned upon me on an otherwise perfect April morning. Halfway down a flight of stairs isn't a particularly good place to feel a sudden draft of depression. Tripping and falling face first was a real possibility. One of my senior's voices broke my reverie before I made a mistake, thankfully.

"Ah, Yuno. Great timing... Would you mind taking Miyako back upstairs before she-" Sae whispered to me with the troublesome girl I was looking for bounded by her masculine arms. A great slam of the door next to hers was heard just before she finished talking. A frazzled Hiro poked her bubbly hair out the door labelled 101 half asleep. Her face was so mellowed out! It was like a puppy just being born…!

Ah-! Such a cute image in my head! I-I'm spacing out!

"Ah! Good morning Hiro! Want to cook me brea-" Miyako's loud mouth was covered by Sae and she was dragged by the girl in glasses up the stairs and towards her room. I was standing there trying to figure out what Sae was doing. Hiro was trying to as well, to an extent, yet she was probably trying to figure out who we were and where she is. She gets so out of it when she wakes up. It's… It's… So adorable!

I was about to greet Hiro but she slinked back into the room the same way she came out. Her puffy, curly hair bounced with every movement. Because of her hair type, she probably gets the worse bed hair out of all of us. It doesn't help either she is the worse person in the complex when it comes to getting up early in the morning.

With now daily Hiro's disappearing act over, I returned upstairs to find Sae and Miya. They weren't on the balcony so I could only assume they were in Miya's room. My finger touched 202's doorbell and Sae answered. Her glasses gleamed immediately then her eyes were visible after. She seemed exhausted.

"Y-Yuno… Hah… She struggled the whole way. You are going to be late for school if you don't leave Miyako behind. I'll make sure she gets there… eventually" Sae stumbled on her words initially out exhaustion, but the pause between "there" and "eventually" was filled with the smashing and crashing of Miya fumbling with her clothes. She was trying to eat a piece of melon bread with her mouth, put her uniform on with her hands and pick her bedsheets up from the floor with her feet. The end result was a laugh from me and a look of despair on Sae's face.

"R-right, but what about you and Hiro? Aren't you going to go to school too?" I asked before Sae gave me a push out of Miya's doorway. She rose her finger and thumb in a V-shape to her chin and gave me her explanation.

"Well, Hiro hasn't been sleeping well, so I'll be taking care for her today. She always takes care of me so I owe her one. Also, the new tenants are moving in tomorrow and the Landlady needs some help preparing the rooms. Lastly, my deadline is coming up and I want to finish before it becomes stressful. Does that answer your question?" Her fingers counted the activities she was participating in. I nodded in response when I turned to hear the clock on Yamabuki's entrance ring out that homeroom was about to start. I was going to be late!

"Oh, and we'll have a celebration in Hiro's room tonight as the last time we four will be together!" Sae called out as I ran towards the school with my bag in hand. I waved my hand in response before beginning a chaotic workout to make it to my class on time.

What I see as a chaotic workout is actually about a 2 minute walk and a 1 minute scramble. Hidamari Apartments is very close to Yamabuki Art School, conveniently. Yet because of my small body it seems so much further away… and it's not because I'm unfit! We did aerobics every morning over the break! We even got Hiro out… sometimes…

The bell rang again and I hadn't made it to class yet. I was going to be late! Late for sure! Late on the first day! Oh this is so embarrassing! Only one more flight of stairs, it should be in the middle room…

I made sure I was going to the right room; we get letters prior to the first day giving us class details. I had to go a floor up from last year, yet I was still in the same number. Lucky!

Reaching the top of the staircase I heard the distinctive noises of my homeroom teacher, Ms Yoshinoya. Squeaking shoes; she must be late too.

Yes!

If I could beat her into the room, then maybe…!

It became a footrace. I, the beaten horse verses the unfit and helpless model of a teacher Ms Yoshinoya. The classroom entrances seemed to stretch further and further away with every step. I could see Yoshinoya getting closer and closer. She was heading for the front door and I the back. If I could just slip in before her…!

The closer we got the faster my heart pounded. I could practically hear and feel it beating in my throat. The race was a dead tie. I didn't even take the time to see where Ms Yoshinoya was and I slid the back door open and stepped inside, panting like a dog.

"Good morning class! I hope you are ready for another fun year watching me model all these nice outfits! I trust you got my 'April blues cheer-up' cards?" Ms Yoshinoya spoke to me with her typical bubbly personality. She flashed a couple of risqué photos of herself to the front row of students, mostly male. They acted awkwardly, as they should. I sighed relief that she didn't punish me and slinked into one of the two spare seats that were next to each other. I assumed the other one was for Miya, since she was also in this class.

My class is lucky that we don't get moved around a lot. Because we are the selective art class, we tend to all stick together. It also seems that we tend to get stuck with the same teachers, a fact I soon found out as Yoshinoya disclosed which teachers will be teaching us what subjects in homeroom. We had her for homeroom and Art again this year.

I started to drift out of listening to her out of sheer exhaustion and hunger. I must have burnt that whole Indian roll on the run over… Luckily Miya's exuberant entrance woke me up before I fell completely out of it.

"Ahoy! I be 'ere capt'n! Don't go flyin' tha' jolly roger 'fore I set sail!" Miya declared her entrance in an unusually pirate-isq manner. Yoshinoya smiled, demonically might it be added, at Miya's arrival.

It is here I knew I was going to go down with Miya's ship.

"Ah, Ms Miyako. You are late! You can join Ms Yuno outside when art class starts! You shouldn't be late on the first day, girls!" Ms Yoshinoya's words were spoken like a saint, yet they held the venom of a snake. I almost welted in tears when I heard her delayed punishment. I thought I had gotten away with it…

"Arr! Put me in the gallows you scallywag! I have nuttin' to do with ye'! Me and me partner be ready for whatever you can shake at us!" Miya continued her pirate persona all the way to the seat next to me, but thankfully she didn't dig her hole deeper. She got a few laughs out of the class; they weren't nervous laughs like the ones Ms Yoshinoya usually got.

Our day then proceeded fairly smoothly. After homeroom finished, we had a whole school assembly and had to listen to the principle rattle away in a manner that was typical of an elderly; incomprehensible. Following that we had usual classes and Miya and I paid our tardiness. Outside of that, the school day went fairly quickly and before I knew it I was already in room 101 having some tea and chatting to a half-functioning Hiro and buggered Sae.

There was a single teacake and a pot of tea on Hiro's tea table. If you didn't know better, you'd think we were social élites. Miya had already devoured most of the cake, much to the chagrin of Sae who tried to shoo her away. She only received comments about her man-hands from Miya when she tried this which only increased her distress more. It was hilarious to watch, though I found myself laughing alone. Hiro barely let out a chuckle at the chaos. Sae noticed Hiro's reaction and looked at me worriedly. Miya was completely oblivious and too busy eating mine and Hiro's portion of the teacake.

I didn't mind. I already had a bit, but Hiro hadn't touched her portion yet. We braced ourselves for the motherly lecture Hiro was about to unleash on Miya…!

"Sorry, but that's all the snacks I've got for today…" Hiro sighed in a downward reflection. She was acting completely out of character; the Hiro I knew was a bubbly, warm and kind-hearted person.

Hiro's room was also out of character. It was usually the cleanest out of us all, tributing to her motherly image. It was still clean, but messy when compared to Hiro's standards. Plastic bags, cooking utensils and used ingredients littered her bench. Yet the food those ingredients made had seemingly disappeared. She wasn't eating them, that's for sure.

My pseudo-mother had a particular hang-up over her weight. She was always trying a new diet to lose weight, but whenever she made some progress she would splurge on treats and put it back on. The Hiro sitting gloomily in her room had lost a fair amount of weight, five kilograms if I had to guess and she wasn't on top of the moon or gorging on the teacake.

She just seemed to me like a shell of the real Hiro. Had so much changed in five days?

For a couple of weeks prior, I hadn't seen Hiro around and about much. I was mostly hanging out with Miyako going to shops and art stalls whilst the Sae and Hiro stayed home. Sae was always in need of time for her novel but I never really found out what Hiro was getting up to. I just assumed she was cooking or looking after Sae. You know, the usual.

But over the last five days, I would only see glimpses of her; when she went between the shop and apartments with large bags of groceries or slipping between her room and Sae's. Hiro's room became off-limits and Sae never really liked company when she was working on her novel. And if we didn't congregate in Hiro's room, we didn't congregate at all. It would be just me and Miya. Sae and Hiro.

That was why today was a celebration; not only would it be the last day when it is just us four together, it was the first time in a while we all would be meeting in Hiro's room. I was ecstatic about it too! I had been down for the while I hadn't been following my routine to a T.

Hiro broke me out of thought with her angelic voice. While I was stuck in my mind, the atmosphere in the room had turned icy. Sae tried to discuss the new tenants to no avail.

"Sae… What are you going to do when you graduate?" Hiro peeped without actually facing any of use. She just looked down into her glass and swirled its contents nervously. Something must be _eating_ at her… This must've been it.

When Hiro asked that question, I immediately developed my own answer to it; "I want to be a painter of all kinds. A painter of all walks of artist life!" I was sure to give them that answer when the time came for my response. I would respond with my life's calling. I could see both Miya and Sae doing the same thing and developing an answer. Luckily Sae was asked first, Miya seemed like her cogs were ticking a little too slow.

"Since I'm already a paid novelist, I thought maybe continuing with that and making drawings and art books, maybe even a comic book based off my ideas and characters! It's so exciting! Oh, and go to university of course!" Sae passionately answered, raising her index finger on the left and placing her right hand on her chest. She seemed to wait for a collective gasp or "Ah, that's cool" from Hiro. She didn't get either. Hiro was oddly quiet. She didn't respond. The air was getting thick, someone had to talk. I might as well tell them what I want to do, just to thin the air...!

"…I see…" It was Hiro. The room's atmosphere didn't improve with her words; it was like she hadn't said anything. The room fell silent again. Miya was still lost in the sea of her thoughts. Some mighty pirate you turn out to be…

I knew I had to say something. On reflection, I should have changed the subject, but at the time I wanted my closest friends to know my newfound dream…!

"I want to be a painter of all kinds! I want to be able to-" I was interrupted by a screaming, distressed voice. There was anger and hate in its tone. It was scary to see such a voice come from such a sweet girl.

"Who asked you! You still have a whole year to think about that stuff, how come you already know what you are going to do!" Hiro boomed. I responded with a mumbled version of this:

"I-it's what my life's calling…"

"Pray tell! How are you going to do that? Just one day, a green pixie is going grant you a magical wish and you'll get the dream job of your choice! That's how it works, right? Right! Because you don't have to plan ahead, all the pieces are going to fall in place? Just like that? Ha! Fat chance! There are so many people better than you at what you love to do and so many people just want to bring you down no matter what! You think you can survive that? Huh!"

Reflecting back on the scenario, this was my first warning sign. If only I saw it as a cry for help and not a personal attack. But in the moment, I was so shocked. I was so far taken back by Hiro's accusations, I…I made the biggest mistake you could make in that scenario –

I left the room.

Miyako followed me shortly after. We didn't speak. Her eyes met mine and she flinched at what she saw. Depression, maybe. We went straight to our rooms; I think she knew there was nothing she could say to bring me out of the abyss I just entered. I just needed time to think things through.

I never heard Sae leave. She must have stayed the night. Her ideals were attacked too; Hiro's eyes of darkness were directed to her as well. It wasn't just me Hiro screamed at but Sae too… She must've tried to calm her down, get to the bottom of her outburst… In true spirit of her inquisitive, novelist nature.

But at that point in time, I didn't care. I probably thought some terrible things about Hiro that I now wish I could erase. But… It's really hard seeing and experiencing someone who you look up to snap and try to shoot down your dreams, unprovoked. It must have been the sudden attack that threw me off the most. Whatever it was, this attack's shockwaves probably led me onto the trail of terrible judgement calls…

Judgement calls that, in hindsight, cost my friends their lives.

"Prologue: Five Stages of Death"

**END**


	2. Stage One: Denial

"Denial"

_Hindsight is the bane of a pure heart. Any inspiration it draws is overshadowed by repercussions._

_ "What if…"_

_ "How did I…?_

_ "Why didn't I…"_

_ The questions are the same, whether it is a failed romance, a missed chance, a simple mistake…_

_ Or a loved one's death._

_ The only differences are the answers._

_ The answers that tell you that you were wrong the whole time…_

_ And no one likes being told they were wrong…_

_ Some will fight it tooth and nail to deny it._

_ But when the foundation that supports them in that fight fails, not even the gods may help that lost soul._

It was two weeks from that night.I don't remember much of the day, only about 15 minutes. Everything outside of that just blurs into obscurity. It is like nothing else matters or happened. All I know is this was the turning point of my life; the moment that defined me as a person, shaped me, transformed me.

It was the moment that haunts me to this day; those words; forever etched into my mind.

"Yuno! Miyako! H-help! It's Sae… Nori, she…" It was this; this was the exact moment.

I gaze over my balcony at the world around. Nothing has changed, yet from my point of view, it seems like the whole world has shifted. Changed dimensions. A paradigm shift.

I wish I could change it back, go back in time. Do something to prevent this from happening...

Ha… sounds like something in a work of science fiction…

* * *

><p>They say that going to sleep in a foul mood brings bad luck the next day. If there was a scale to measure how foul my mood was, it would defiantly be "foulest". This, according to the superstition, would correspond with me receiving "badest" or worst luck.<p>

This thought plagued me as I begrudgingly raised my head from my pillow. I glanced at the pillow to see dry water marks. Slobber maybe? No, they are too far apart and too high up on the cloth. I've also never done that before in my sleep…

Well, I've never had my dreams shattered by someone I assumed to be my friend either. It's a day of firsts, so it seemed.

I don't have the energy to air my mattress. Miya hasn't come over yet either. My routine is already in shambles.

The clock told me I had about half an hour before school started again. I knew I had to go, but the energy I usually possess to commit to such activities seemed to have been drained from me today. The constant phrase kept nagging at me. "Why bother?"

I pondered for moments whether I should call in sick or not. Time raced on and soon it was quarter of an hour until school started. My room remained silent in darkness. I had yet to open the blinds or my door; I didn't even turn on my lights. "Why bother?" That phrase struck me again.

"Yunochi, are you coming today?" It was Miya's voice. I thought of possible responses but ultimately decided; "Why bother?" I feigned sleep to my friend instead of replying. Hopefully she would go on her way. I just wasn't in the mood.

In for a dime, in for a dozen. My routine is so well dismantled today that I might as well skip the rest of it.

My thoughts became a swirl of depression. The dark room seemed to close in on me and suck me into some sort of abyss with no escape. I thought about what Hiro said.

"Am I able to become an artist?"

"Do I have the ability? Do I have the drive?"

"Can I stand up to those who say I can't?"

I had never really thought about those kinds of questions. The answer to all of them was the same. No. No. No. No. No. Every time I answered a question with that response I was pulled further and further into the abyss.

It was then a shining ray of light, a hand came to offer its assistance. It's coming was marked by a very distinct banging noise.

"Yunochi! Open up! I'm starving! If you don't feed me I'm going to die!" It was Miya thumping on the door and crying for me to open up. Her selfishness and childish nature perked some sort of maternal instinct in me and dragged me from the darkness.

There was no way I could let my best friend see me in the same way as she saw me last night. I remember her reaction when she looked into my eyes. It is a reaction I never want to see on her face again.

I had to act like I was feeling fine. Everything was still all running according to plan. Ten minutes until school starts. Need to hurry.

I threw the crinkled and unwashed uniform I wore yesterday on and gave light to my room. The blinds saw themselves open and the lights on. Miya's banging got louder and louder the longer I took. I decided against doing my hair, the extent done to it was throwing my hairclips in.

The mattress too had to go out. Maybe I can get Miya to help. By this time, however, Miya was close to breaking the door down so I decided to confront her instead. I look good, right? Cute, right? Normal, right?

Here it goes… Poker face: Activate.

"Ah, Miya it's almost time for school. Have you had any breakfast yet?" I greeted and inquired as innocently as possible. Miya looked like she picked up on the forced enthusiasm for moments, but soon returned to her bubbly self. Perhaps I imagined it.

"Mornin' Yunochi! Nope, not yet. But I brought some food over so we can eat. I feel bad for eating all your Indian rolls yesterday so I brought some rice balls. Let's eat!" She declared, revealing a container of Rice balls wrapped with bread instead of sea weed. It was white bread I deduced. I was curious as to when she made them and why she thought it was a good idea to wrap rice with bread. Would you like some carbohydrates with your carbohydrates, sir?

"Ah, but it is almost time for school. We best going. You can eat them on the way; I've already had something to eat." I lied to her. I thought it was well covered. Miya poked her head around me and saw my bedding not on my veranda before responding.

"Nope. I'm eating here. You can have some too, since they are so delicious. Who cares if we're late again? I'll take the punishment for ya' me hearty!" Miya pushed her way past me and sat down at my tea table. She began eating her rice balls with her usual vigor and I couldn't help but genuinely laugh.

I had to admit, I was famished. I hadn't thought how I'd get through the day without anything on my stomach, so I was for once grateful of my friend's greed.

Joining Miya to eat her questionable concoction, we conversed in idle chitchat. The whole time I was doing this, I had totally forgotten that only a few minutes ago I was drowning myself in darkness. The room had a totally new atmosphere compared to then.

After getting something on our stomachs, we were off to school. I had no idea if Sae or Hiro had left yet and frankly, I couldn't care less.

As we walked at the usual pace, Miya started to grimace and slow her pace down. She clutched her stomach and moaned under her breathe.

"Miya, are you OK! You don't look too good! Maybe you should see the school nurse."

"Haaa… Maybe there was something funky in those rice balls, urgh…"

"Maybe it was just how quickly you ate them!" I laughed. Miya only smiled painfully and nodded in agreement. I deduced it must have been the speed in which she ate her food, since I wasn't feeling anything she was. Though difficult to stomach, they filled me up. I only had three and Miya had five, so it could have been quantity as well.

That girl and her food, seriously…

When the two of us waltzed into the room during first period, we received a tongue lashing from the principle. Unfortunately for us, he was substituting for Ms Yoshinoya. She has apparently gone AWOL after arriving at school. Unbeknownst to him, the typical suspect would be the nurse's lounge.

After the prattling of the old man on traditions and customs I've never heard of, we took our seats. Miya was still showing signs of stomach pain, yet admirably made it through the lesson. I decided I'd take her to the nurse's lounge regardless. I needed to tell Ms Yoshinoya why we weren't at homeroom anyway.

After knocking on the nurse's lounge's door I heard the distant sounds of squeaking shoes flee somewhere before the nurse, Ms Kuwahara opened the door. Ms Yoshinoya was in here, I could tell. Anyway, I explained Miya's condition and the nurse took her inside with me and she began examining her.

Meanwhile, I was searching the beds for the runaway professional. There were no other students in here, according to the nurse. One by one, I slowly worked my way to the last unchecked bed. Slowly opening the curtain that surrounded it, the high pitch squeal of my art teacher destroyed everyone in a mile radius's eardrums.

"Ms Yoshinoya, we weren't in homeroom because Miya was sick." I nonchalantly and calmly informed. This was no position to act in a lower position; after all she was the one in more trouble, not us. A wave of relief struck the teacher and she sighed.

"Ah… Yuno it's only you. Ok, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble. But that's only if I don't get in trouble, either." As usual her words seemed innocent enough, yet her delivery struck fear into me. The way she said it was like a gangster saying "If I don't get no cops sniffing around, you be alright, capeesh?"

Scary stuff.

After closing the curtain I returned to Miya's side. Ms Kuwahara was just questioning her on what she had ate, what she had done this morning and other menial things. I wasn't paying much attention, but I did notice Miya had stopped answering the nurse's questions when I came over. The nurse repeated her current question, somewhat agitated at her silence.

"How much did you eat this morning?" Miya's glance moved to me and our eyes met. She seemed anxious, like a politician about to have his career ruined. She smiled and faced neither the nurse nor myself as she answered.

"Five sticks of grilled chicken, three pieces of toast, three glasses of water, two bowls of tuna curry and five bread-wrapped rice balls." Ms Kuwahara almost chocked at the thought.

All I remember thinking is: "Are you insane? Are you trying to kill yourself!"

"How long ago did you eat all this…?" the nurse continued

"…Two hours."

"You're lucky you've only got stomach cramps. That amount of food could easily hospitalize you." Miya averted her gaze to the floor and nodded at Ms Kuwahara's chastising statements.

We had been at school for an hour. She had eaten all this food, bar the rice balls, in the unaccounted for hour space between her waking up and coming to my door. Yet even after she had eaten all that, she came to mine with some quickly prepared fillers and monstered them down with no restraint.

What the hell was she thinking?

The rest of the day, Miya was at the nurse's lounge. My school day dragged on trying to find a reason why she would do this. After collecting her from the lounge we began our slow trot home. At Miya's pace, of course. Just before we returned to Hidamari Apartments, I felt it to be the best time to ask her. The atmosphere between us was quickly becoming stale. It needed to be asked.

"Miya… Why did you eat that much this morning? Are you trying to hurt yourself…?" It was a direct question. I expected a direct response from a direct person like Miya, yet…

"I guess I just forgot I ate before coming to your room, Yunochi." A moment of silence occurred before Miya answered me and she followed her comment up with a nervous laugh. It was an unsatisfying answer to say the least. I was going to push the point until Miya denied the conversation from moving that way.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, especially with the new sophomores moving in today." Miya continued as we were approached Hidamari Apartments. I had been so caught up in my little spell of depression caused by Hiro and worry on Miya's behalf that I totally forgot we were getting new people today. More people I have to be brave for, I suppose.

Before we made it up the stairs to our rooms, Sae poked her head out from the once empty room of 103. Her glasses reflected the sunlight into my eyes when I turned to her beckoning.

"Hey guys, come meet the new tenants! And check this machine one of them brought with her!" She cheerfully called, seeming unfazed by Hiro's comments last night. Miya too acted like she was unfazed by them. Maybe I'm just taking it too close to heart since she responded to my comment. They both acted as if it never happened. Or maybe they didn't show it.

But those kinds of thoughts can wait. I've got to make a good first impression today.

Sae ducked back into the room after she called us over. Shortly after she disappeared, I poked my head around the corner to see three girls around a computer and monitor, half crouching as it was on the tea table. Sae was on her knees to the left of the screen; her formidable presence and familiarity easily shadowed the meek-looking albino next to her who must have been the new tenant. Hiro was to the right, though I can't recollect much of what she was doing or wearing. I was still fairly miffed at Hiro, thus gave her none of my time. She wasn't worth it to me then.

The room had a very "hip" technological vibe. It almost felt like the air was different in here than the other rooms. The desk was covered in cables and computer gadgets and the whirling of the computer's fan kept the room from falling silent at all times.

Sae noticed us at the door and the small grin that was already on her face beamed into a giant smile. She hopped up off her knees and dragged me in. Miya followed behind with her usual pep. Sae probably dragged me in since she could tell I was nervous. Miya, however, marched in unassisted and declared herself in a very enthusiastic manner.

I was dragged behind the computer by her masculine hands. It was then I realised there was another girl in the room. Her superman-blue hair was tied up in two small pigtails and she was currently talking to Hiro and pointing to the screen. Hiro was nodding gently as the new tenant explained something to her. There was a web-browser up. I knew a bit about computers since last year they started teaching computer courses at school, but to Hiro and Sae this was probably all completely new to them. They had their electives, none of which were computer related.

"Miyako, meet extraordinaire. I have no money but-" the two girls who were sitting down moved their attention to Miya, who was waving her arms about. Sae grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.

"Miyako! That's not how you do an introduction! You're just trying to play on their sympathy to get food out of them!" Sae reprimanded Miya in a headlock, who wasn't the littlest bit fazed. She remained quiet until Sae sighed before speaking again. She had probably waited for a moment when Sae's attention slipped ever slightly.

"I love art, but don't have many supplies. So if you could-"Sae cut her off again with a headlock. Déjà vu.

"Urgh, you'll get to know her eventually. Anyway, Yuno think you could do it right? Show Miya how it's done." Sae sighed once again after securing a firm grip on Miya's mouth to prevent her from talking. Miya was acting instantly revitalised after arriving back home, she was stilling trying to talk after Sae covered her mouth. Both of the new girl's attention was then focused on me. It was like a spotlight. It pierced my soul.

Oh no! What do I talk about…? What do I say…? Why is it times like these when I never have anything to say but later I can write an essay for you? Oh well… Here it goes… Act natural, the first thing that pops into your head!

"Umm, uhh. I'm Yuno. I live upstairs in 201. I go to Yamabuki. I love art… but I'm not so sure what the future holds for me yet." I said this all standing up and then bowed at the end to the two girls who had turned to face me. Sae's grip on Miya loosened and she looked away towards the end of my introduction. Miya stopped struggling too. They were probably worried how my future plans changed after yesterday's outburst. Only Hiro and the two other girls seemed to accept what I said at face value. The naïve and the monster.

"Ok, I'm Nori. I live 'ere as a today and I'm in the art class. I'm good with the computer and love making stuff on it. The landlady said she 'ad the IT stuff installed just for this little room 'ere since I paid a bit extra, yeah." The blue haired girl who was called Nori introduced herself after standing up. She tapped the computer monitor when she referred to it. Her voice radiated confidence in a difficult to understand dialect.

A flash of despair hit me when she stood up; she was half a foot taller than me at least.

And she was a sophomore…

I'll never grow!

Even the sophomores are taller than me!

Wahhh…

At the same time, Miya's eyes flashed with avarice at the words "paid a bit extra". Sae recovered her almost airtight grip on the junior before she said something again. We all shared a laugh, bar Hiro. She was still oddly quiet. So she should be.

After the laugh we were about to start more natural conversations until a small voice interjected. It was the other tenant. I had almost completely forgotten about her! How embarrassing! She was already standing… how could I do such a thing?

"Umm, I'm Nazuna… Umm, uhh… I'm not in the art class… But I do like it… I hope you can be nice to me…" Like an ant's fart, the quiet girl introduced herself. I could barely make it out what she was saying between the 'Umms' and "uhhs'.

Nori and Nazumi were quiet the opposites. One radiated confidence and belief in her ability while the other had no self-confidence at all and had a very minimal presence about her…

I mean Nazuna. Nazuna, Nazuna, Nazuna, Nazuna. Phew, lucky I didn't say that then and there. I would have destroyed her spirit!

Anyway, when Nazumi stood up I noticed something that made me think she was like a sister to me. Her height! It was glorious! She was a touch smaller than me!

Happy days! Yuno is finally taller than someone her own age!

I wanted to tackle hug my new kindred spirit! She knows my pain of a height complex, no doubt! We share a common trait!

Oh Nazumi… I shall treat you like a sister!

…

I mean Nazuna, yeah. It's just a teething process… Yeah…

After we sat down, I noticed I had yet to take my shoes off after coming home from school. How rude! I slipped them off and took Miya's and my own shoes outside. I put the two pairs next to the others. Miya's were obviously much larger than mine. In fact, everyone else's shoes should be larger than mine except Nazuna. I wanted to relish in this chance. I search for the smaller pair near the front door yet there wasn't one. Maybe she didn't wear any shoes before coming here. Sae called out to me from inside. It set of a chain of revelations that crushed me.

"What's wrong Yuno? Someone take our shoes?"

"Uhh maybe, did you all wear shoes before coming here?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"It's just, I think Nazuna's shoes might be missing." After I announced this, Nazuna shrinked out in a panicked state and stood next to me looking for her pair. She almost instantly bent down and picked a larger pair of shoes up and turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, no these are mine. Thank you for worrying though." She hushed with a docile look on her face. I turned to her in shock.

She…

Was taller…

Than me...?

I checked underneath both of us. She's not on tippy toes, not standing on anything. I'm not in a ditch. Oh no. No. No. No.

How could this be?

How could you betray me, you dopey little such and such?

Geez Louise…

After placing the accursed shoes back, Nazuna returned inside to listen to the lecture Nori was giving to Sae and Hiro about computers. Miya seemed only slightly interested, but was mostly thinking of something else. You could see her brain work by her body language.

I came into Nori's lecture about half way through and she was currently discussing the uses Sae may have for computers. Her hand motions and depth of knowledge made the whole experience enthralling.

"So Sae, you said you do a little writing, yeah? If you use this thing 'ere, it might make your life a little easier…" Nori prompted and opened a word processing document and typed the words "It is this easy!" on the screen. Sae seemed interested, yet reluctant.

"It would be a lot easier, but I've got an editor that does all that sort of stuff for me and I don't really want to bother you all the time. Sometimes the deadlines catch up really quick, and I have to pull all-nighters and that isn't fair on you." Sae deduced then concluded.

"Well why not get it for your room?"

"It's a bit expensive to have all the equipment installed, so I might pass. How about you, Hiro?" Sae passed Nori's sale pitch onto Hiro. Hiro took this opportunity to speak, the first time I had heard her today.

"Nori showed me a great tool that could help me with my cooking. I also feel the same way as Sae, however, that I wouldn't really want to intrude on you all the time to use it." Hiro's elegant mannerisms in speech had returned to her overnight. How lucky for her. I must admit, I am spiting her for it.

"Well, if that is all you want it for, then there be a perfect cheapie in the store down the road, yeah. I saw it when I was grabbing et'ernet cables and a printer. 'Ow about we go scout it out, yeah?" Nori requested in the imperative form. Hiro seemed eager. After it was decided, the two of them set off to get to the store before sundown. It was just the four of us left. Nori was anxious to leave her computer unattended and requested us to leave without her there. Reasonable, but why? She might have something on it she doesn't want us to see…

Anyway, we followed Nazuna to her room. By "we" I mean Sae, Miya and myself. Unlike Nori's room, Nazuna's was much alike our rooms, best described as plain. A small table, bench, bed and dresser were all that furnished it. I couldn't explain it, but I felt much better in this kind of room compared to the technological one of Nori. Nazuna presented to us some corn and potato chips in a bowl and some flavoured water. It was a far cry from Hiro's hospitality but it was pleasant nonetheless.

"So, uhh… Yuno, you like art, right…? Why is that?" Nazuna asked after a while of awkward conversation. She was a difficult person to talk to; you could never know what she was thinking. Much the opposite compared to my usual conversations with Miya. Sae too was having difficulty stimulating conversation. This was her first question she had asked.

Her question was quite a difficult and painful thing for me to think about at the moment, but she was ignorant of my circumstances. I didn't want to intimidate her from asking and participating in further conversation so I decided to answer her. I had spent my whole morning answering it, so I was well prepared.

"Until recently, it was something I had wanted to do as a profession because I loved the freedom it gives you. The freedom of expression available and limited only by your fingers and thoughts is something truly magical. But now, I'm not too sure." I answered the timid girl's question. She nodded in understanding and was developing an appropriate response.

The answer I gave wasn't all false, but it wasn't all true either. It was true that I had wanted to be an artist, but "I'm not too sure" is just a euphemism for "My ideals were destroyed yesterday".

"I see. It's good you're in the art class though. I have an interest in art, but I don't have any skill. I wish I can create, but I don't think I'll be ever able to make something that looks good." Nazuna responded in a dejected tone.

"Nonsense. If this kid here can do it, anyone can. You just need some confidence, that's all. With a little hard work and some lessons, you too can create." Sae reaffirmed the saddened albino by denouncing Miya. The sad girl looked up to the mature one with what could only be explained as admiration. Perhaps all she needed was someone to tell her she could.

Miya's antics could not come at a worse time for the two of them.

"You know, instead of trying to become good at something you're not good at, how about you become great at something you're already good at?" Her comment was brutal, but not untrue. Nazuna feigned to accept her insight, yet was secretly hurting.

"I'm not good at anything though…" Nazuna replied. Sae and I understood her position and if it were us, we wouldn't even be in this situation. We tried, but we just couldn't stop Miya…

"Well, there's no crying over spilt milk if you didn't have any milk to begin with."

Ouch. Even I felt that one.

There was no malice in her words, yet that didn't take the sting out of them. I tried to prevent Nazuna from crying. Somehow I had to make up from my friends selfishness. This was a lot like my experience the previous night, but I just couldn't come up with anything. Luckily Sae interjected.

"There is time, you are only a sophomore. I didn't find writing until I was finishing my sophomore year. So cheer up, give it time. Something will come naturally. But at the same time you will have to work hard. You are born with talent, but you develop skill." Sae's words were like one of a loving father. That was another thing it seems I have in common with Nazuna; we both seem to rely on others as important figures in our life.

Perhaps that's why it hurt so much when Hiro denounced my dreams.

Nazuna was cheering up thanks to Sae's words and occasionally Miya would get shot with a death stare out of the corner of her glasses. However, with that it seemed Nazuna came out of her shell and the conversations became livelier.

After a few hours waiting for Hiro and Sae to return, Miya decided it was time for her to return to her room. I followed soon with Sae and we said our goodnights to Nazuna. Before Sae proceeded down the stairs to her room, she struck an odd conversation with me.

"Don't you think she's a good girl?" Was her question. Nothing strange about it, yet.

"Yeah, she's very kind and a little quite. Very cute too."

"Hey, you shouldn't call people taller than you cute. I saw your face when you found out." She was chuckling, hand on stomach and over mouth.

I take exception to that, man-hands.

"Anyway, I get a feeling like I have to take care of her, you know? Something bad might happen if she gets the wrong influences. That's what I feel anyway. Now I know how Hiro felt when she was taking care of us." The strangest part of her dialogue was her tense on the word "feel".

She used a past tense version, indicating she had stopped feeling that emotion. Why, I wondered. It was simple curiousity at the time. If only I had actively searched for the answer…

Sae wondered off after revealing that last bit of information to her room downstairs. I could hear her talking to Nori and Hiro on the floor below. I found out later that the two were installing Hiro's new computer this whole time. I wasn't interested, thus went to my room.

From the terrible omens and start today had, it turned out well. I completed all of my routine, with the exception of airing my mattress as it was too late. The depressing thought seemed to disappear, all thanks to my friends influence. My eyes shut with a smile on my face.

The next day, there were no water stains on my pillow.

Over the next three days, my routine returned to its normal pattern. My life had seemed to get back on track, with only the occasional thought of my now questionable future.

I didn't take any notice of it, but I had stopped seeing Hiro altogether. I didn't realize it until Sae confronted me and Miya about it. It was strange for her to be asking us about her best friend, but that only made the situation more suspicious.

There's nothing wrong with it, I guess. Hiro is probably just feeling sick or something of the sort.

Miya's thoughts were contrary to mine. She began to appear anxious at this revelation. She suggested we force our way into her room to check on Hiro.

Hiro didn't answer our request for entry, thus Miya broke the doorhandle and made an entrance.

It was a sight to behold.

Her room was in pieces. It reminded me of that small cycle of depression I had entered a week and a half ago, on a large scale. Shopping bags were everywhere; the bin was overflowing with half-cooked or fully prepared recipes. The only thing that brought brightness to the room of darkness, in the daytime mind you, was the dull computer monitor.

After breaking the door down Miya raced inside and Sae followed. I cautiously entered after them and could hear the distinct sounds of sobbing. Miya and Sae collective screamed Hiro's name after seeing the girl.

When I saw her she was lying in her bed, covered by sheets with tears flowing down her eyes. She tried to use her pillow to dry them away, but only created stains and removed half of the tears. The stains looked familiar. Sae ran to her to try and comfort her while Miya searched the room. I remained dazed at the sight I saw.

One time or another I had wished this upon her, worse even. Now that I was here, I wanted to take all those thoughts back. Deny that I had thought them. It was soul crushing.

Sae was trying to hush Hiro's crying when Miya starting whispering under her breathe. Sounded like she was counting. When she realised I was listening, she turned to me and spoke.

"These ingredients… these dishes… they are all really difficult and very expensive." She spoke whilst deep in thought. She wasn't looking for a response; she was simply stating what she was thinking to me.

I have no idea what made me check her computer, but I did. I guess you could say I'm like a moth to a light. I moved the mouse to bring the screen up and searched what was currently up. It was a website with all different recipes in a sidebar. There was also a word-processing document up.

_My recipes_

_Lamb and Beef Schnitzel: Failure._

_Chocolate Croissant: Failure._

_Caviar: Failure_

The list continued on late that. They were the only words I could recognise, some were so foreign I wouldn't even have a chance guessing what they were. The common factor was "Failure" marked to next to them. Had she been spending all this time cooking?

Miya had finally done some rough calculations in her head and asked Hiro a very direct question, incredibly rude:

"How much did this all cost?"

Hiro didn't respond.

"Hiro?" Sae prompted the girl to answer.

"My life savings."

Everyone was left stunned for moments. She was joking, right? She had to be. That is a fate worse than death. She'll have to move out of Hidamari before she finishes school. Why would you do that to yourself?

Hiro whispered something in a small voice to Sae, but because the room was so quiet everyone could hear it.

"My dream… ruined."

After we heard that, Sae chased us out.

I was shocked. I couldn't think straight. I was even thinking terrible thoughts. The words "Karma" and "Divine Retribution" kept coming to mind.

After we were kicked out, Miya led us to collect Nori and Nazuna and we met in Miya's room. Miya spearheaded a brainstorm for ideas on how to help Hiro out in this situation. Eventually Nazuna presented we help her monetarily, lend her funds.

However, between Nori's already stretched budget because of her computer, Miya's hopeless income it was left to Nazuna and I to raise a fund.

Yet, beyond all reason, I lied about my access to currency. I told them I had nothing to spare for Hiro's sake. I can't give you a good reason why I said it. Perhaps something inside of me enjoyed seeing this happen to her.

"Karma".

So it was left to Nazuna who confronted Sae about her offer while the rest of us sat on our thumbs. Sae refused to let us see Hiro, stating she was "too out of it to talk to anyone else". Although I was worried, I still had to continue with my life. Exams and assessments were quickly coming which helped me take my mind off the issue.

A week passed and I only saw Hiro once being taken to the doctor by Sae. She looked sickly. Her cheeks were flat, hair was unwashed and eyes were baggy. Despite Sae's efforts, she wasn't getting any better.

My conflicted emotions over her suffering continued as exams approached. At nights I would lie in bed and hate myself for taking any pleasure in this suffering she was experiencing.

It wasn't until the night before my first day of exams I came with the perfect plan to help Hiro; we would contact the school and see if we could do a fundraiser on Hiro's behalf. We could sell our artwork to the public and mainstream students! It was a great idea, I thought. However, it came to me too late in the night for me to tell anyone else, the clock showed "01:56", AM. It would have to wait for the morning before I could tell everyone the good news.

But my bad omens caught up with me that morning.

"Yuno! Miya! Open up!" It was Nazuna. Miya was in my room having breakfast as we enjoyed just another typical morning. I answered the door in a frenzy. Nazuna stood there with tears in her eyes and scuffs on her uniform and face.

"Nastuna! What's wrong? Why are you crying!" My emotions took hold of me. I was swept up into the moment. Miya had come to the door and stood behind me as well.

"Yuno! Miyako! H-help! It's Sae… Nori, she…" Nazuna looked at both of us when she called our names and pleaded for help. She broke down and Miya pushed her way past us. I intended to follow Miya but Nazuna clung to me.

"I tried to stop them! I tried! I couldn't do anything for her…! I… I…" the albino girl spat before her speech was drowned into her cries.

I hugged her and told her to stay in my room quickly before following Miya down the stairs.

Sae was throttling the smaller girl Nori with her hands around her neck. She was slamming the blue haired girls on the concrete underneath them.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking do it. This is all your fault!" were the screams of rage emitted by Sae.

"N-no… it's not…" Nori was trying to say something, but only just managed to spit out a few words before losing breathe.

Miya was on top of Sae trying to pry the raging woman off the girl, yet her strength was too much for the blonde busty. I immediately ran to help Miya separate the two. We managed to succeed shortly, Sae falling into Miya's grip and Nori onto my lap. Sae struggled and screamed. Hate was flowing from her.

"Oh I see. I knew it. That's why you didn't help. You are part of this, all of you! The only one that helped was that new girl and she just got here! You know it, right? This is all **her** fault. Everything was just fine until **she** came!" Sae was raging with as much passion as physically and mentally possible. I was fearful for my life and I wasn't even her target. Her target, Nori, was struggling to catch her breath and was rubbing neck.

"Shut up. You know that's a lie. Don't bring her into this." With unprecedented authority, Miya shut Sae down. Miya seemed somewhat different from her usual self. Darker, more experienced than I had ever imagined.

"W-what happened Nori?" I asked. Nori looked to me and Miya before answering.

"I-I dunno. She just attacked me on my when I was out 'ere doing exercises."

" "Just" attacked you! You're lucky I didn't have a knife or a weapon or I would have "just" killed you, trash!"

"What's going on, Sae…?" I impulsively asked Sae. After asking it did I realise I didn't want the answer.

It was too late though. Miya acted like she already knew.

"It's Hiro… She's dead because of that blue haired bitch!"

…

Another joke…? There have been too many of these dry jokes lately; it's starting to get annoying.

No, this situation is just too real. There was no way this was a joke.

Then…

Hiro really is dead?

Nori's eyes widened at Sae's words and she began to shake.

"H-How…?" I could hear her whisper to herself. She was shocked completely to the core. "D-dead…!"

"Yes. Dead! Are you happy, techy! You did this! It's on your hands!" Sae said this laying on her back, completely exhausted. Miya had placed her on the ground and walked into Hiro's room silently. Sae made no indication of moving, just lying there with tears under her glasses.

All those ill thoughts…

All of them…!

Argh…!

How could I!

Miya returned from the room with a knife. She crouched down next to Sae and put it in her hand. At the same time she pushed it to her stomach. I almost had a heart attack watching Miya operate.

"Miya!" she ignored me.

"Sae" she adjusted her face to look into her eyes "If you are looking from someone to blame, blame me. I didn't do enough. I should have known this would happen. But do not blame the innocent with good intentions. She had no idea. If you must kill someone, kill me." I couldn't take it.

"**Stop**! Sae! Don't! Miya, what are you doing!" It was all I could do. There wasn't enough time for me to act; I couldn't stop her from acting this way, again. Her self-destructive ways…

They'll kill me before they kill her!

Sae's determination faded and she relinquished her grip on the blade. Miya smiled and stood. There was a spot of blood where she held the knife, but no wound.

"Miya, your shirt!" I cried. It fell on deaf ears.

"Yuno, come here. I've a special job for you." Miya beckoned me like she had never done before. Miya walked in to the room and retrieved Hiro's art book and handed it to me. She stood at the doorway with a hand outstretched.

"I need you to sketch this entire scene into your mind and onto the paper. Do not doctor anything. We need this done before the Police come looking for someone to blame."

"What? Blame…? Why?" These generic questions kept flowing from my mouth. True intelligence is only measured when placed under stress. Miya was wise before her years.

"Before someone gets blamed for murder. We need to stick together in this time of crisis." Miya's hand remained outstretched, waiting for me to take it.

This whole situation is insane.

I looked around and I swear I saw the word "adulthood" on the frame of the door.

After a few breathes I decided to do as asked. I acted like a sheep because I was naïve and the situation was insane and I had no idea what to do and I just wanted it stop…!

Eventually, I took Miya's hand and we entered the room together.


End file.
